


双飞组·鸳鸯浴

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意就是字面意思就是没有正剧只有车的意思就是一气呵成短途车的意思关于微博上说的粉红天使后背的两颗痣今天的主菜是醋鸡这道菜应该是湘菜 贼好吃最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·鸳鸯浴

法芮尔轻轻打开浴室门进来的时候，安吉拉毫无察觉。她正忙着解决发情期前兆的磨人小情潮。

就那种，还不需要腺体插进来但是不弄一下又很恼人的空虚感。

按照往常的经验，她自己洗澡的时候稍微自慰一下就没问题了，只是没想到这次脑海里幻想的中尉的声音和触感都变得写实了。

嗯？？？写实？？？

“安吉……我记得你的发情期是下周啊……”法芮尔的嗓音透过哗啦啦的水声传到她的耳朵里，“信息素很浓呢……我没忍住就进来了……”

“啊……法芮尔……别碰那里！”安吉拉想转过身把中尉推出去，但法芮尔已经抢先一步贴上她的背脊，右手往下一探便握住了她还在抚摸自己花心的指节。

中尉常年握炮的手指更显粗砺，摩擦起柔嫩的瓣膜来刺激感更甚，安吉拉双腿发软，呻吟着倚靠在法芮尔身上。两人贴得更近了，压在安吉拉臀瓣上的硬烫微微抖动着，满载的欲望正蓄势待发。

“为什么不喊我来呢安吉拉……是我做得不好吗？”法芮尔闭着眼睛在水流中轻吻安吉拉的后颈，左臂有力地紧扣着她的腰防止摔倒，稍微向上伸展便能揉捏到她的酥胸，力度比平时大上一些，像是略带幽怨的小报复。

信息素在密闭空间里的无限膨胀放大了快感，痛楚几乎感受不到。安吉拉有些恍惚，好像没听清中尉的话，没有回应。

法芮尔似乎并不在意。她肆意感触着掌下这美好的肉体，顺着至柔的流水抚遍那些曲线，贴近安吉拉的耳畔轻声说着什么。

“今天安吉拉换上的新衣服太好看了……所有人都盯着你……我嫉妒死了，只想把你关在家里不让任何人看到。安吉明明是我一个人的……我看见你飞出重生室的时候就硬了……好想当时就把你压在补给箱上操你……一上午的训练赛我都在走神，差点被麦克雷点下来……”

说到这，中尉突然一顿，卸下劲儿来依偎在安吉拉肩上。

“哈……安吉拉……你真是磨人的小妖精……好想死在你身上……”

“混蛋……本来不用累着你的……结果好端端的发情期又被你撩提前了……”安吉拉脱力趴在水汽模糊的瓷砖上，手指触摸到的都是不属于水流的粘腻，“讨厌……快进来……”

法芮尔不再说话，她退后一步，伸手按在了安吉拉的颈椎上，掌心沿着脊柱线慢慢抚摸到股沟。即使在水流中感受也有细微的痒意，安吉拉抖了抖身子。

“法芮尔？……啊！”中尉似乎觉得抚摸还不够，又倾身在她背脊上印下两个吻后，才捏住安吉拉柔软的臀瓣轻轻将勃发的腺体顶入。

水流加上湿液的润滑让肉棒几乎畅通无阻地没入最深处，还是熟悉的，舒服的，缓慢被填满的快感……只有法芮尔能给她的快感。

“哈……法芮尔……再用力一点……上我……啊……”

“唔……虽然他们都看得见你的后背……但只有我能摸得到……嗯啊……只有我能……吻那个地方……对吧……”

法芮尔觉得自己肯定是妒火上头了，才会每次用力挺入的时候都想亲吻那两颗本该只有她知道的小痣，那两个可爱的，落在脊柱附近的小秘密。

该死的……怎么能全被看光了呢……明明都应该是她独享的……

“都是你的……法芮尔……都是你的……看得到又怎么样……我只愿意让你碰啊……”安吉拉反手握住中尉徘徊在她后背的掌心，“我只想和你做爱……法芮尔……”

“安吉……我爱你……”

法芮尔扣紧安吉拉的腰侧开始加速，激烈的冲撞翻搅出粘腻的湿液又带进温暖的水流。安吉拉原本想抬手捂住羞人的娇喘，但剧烈的身形起伏让她不得不攀着中尉搂在她小腹的手臂来缓和冲击。呻吟声失了控制，平日里安吉拉清冷的嗓音在自带混响的浴室里变得越发放浪，中尉听得浑身都酥软了。

烧得正旺的妒火仿佛被轻柔地撩拨了一下，迅速偃旗息鼓。法芮尔下体随之一震，匆忙泄了身。

虽然速度比以往要快，但激烈的频率仍然让两人气喘吁吁，隐约还能听见咚咚咚的心跳。

法芮尔撤出疲软的腺体，转身背靠在墙上喘气。她侧头与安吉拉对视了一眼，爱人面庞上情欲浸染的泛红仍未褪去，微张着小嘴，极为秀色可餐。中尉很快拉过人来深深亲了一口。

安吉拉乖巧地依偎在她怀里，指尖婆娑着中尉的胸口画了个心。

“法芮尔，我的身心早就属于你了，还吃什么飞醋呢……大不了，下次我穿那套衣服给你跳个脱衣舞？”

法芮尔一愣，捧起她的脸颊又吻了一记，眼里满是笑意。

“要这么说的话，我可能需要安吉拉每一套衣服都为我跳一次……”

“唔……这个就看你表现了。”

“主要是……哪方面的呢？”

“//////自己想！”

“洗完澡再想吧，不然多浪费水呢。”

“你还好意思说！”

end

 

天天都想着法鸡要怎么上天使_(:з)∠)_  
另外脱衣舞什么的请各位创作！


End file.
